good goes bad
by aquafina10
Summary: pain has kidnapped hinata in the spur of the moment and to keep it a secret he brain washes her into believing a hastily made up memory as she falls in love with pain and he falls for her what will happen when the leaf village comes looking for the precious hyuga heir? beware it does have lemons!
1. the meeting

hey guys I'm bekah I'm a new member but I hope you like my story anyway even rookies can be good. sorry go ahead and read we can talk later just leave a review at the bottom.

BOOOOOM! ….There has been an explosion in the middle of town….

"pant" "pant" "pant" "you called for me?" asked hinata "pant" "pant"

"yes I need u to go find lady tsunade" said the shizune

"right away" hinata replied turning around and heading into the forest.

-in the forest-

"Stop this right know!" screams tsunade

"Ahhhh but sensei what fun would that be to quite in the middle of all the action?" asked pain

"I don't care about that right know call of your people and stop destroying my village!" yelled tuanade

Out of rage she does something vary stupid she charges at him witch cost her dearly with a blow to the chest from pain knocking her back and into hinata who had just arrived.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" exclaims tsunade getting up and pulling hinata to her feet.

"well there's been an explosion in the village and I was…oh…." hinata noticed the strange figure at the end of the field. she blinks and gasps as he isn't there anymore suddenly he is in front of tsunade knocking her back and unconscious. hinata screams but is cut off by pain putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shit" pain growls and picks her up and flee's the scene "you are to come with me know"

"No! Lady taunade HHHEEELLLPPP!" hinata screamed and kicked to no avail she was not getting free.

-back to tsunade-

shizune shows up followed by naruto, neji, lee, and sakura.

"Lady tsunade what happened" exclaimed the shizune running for her to quickly heal her wounds.

"Sakura you and the others need to track pain he has taken probably taken hinata whatever you do though do not be seen" tsunade ordered

"Yes lady tsunade" they all bow and head in the direction pain left in.

Meanwhile…..

"Let me go u freak of nature" screams hinata still making a useless effort to escape he sighed and drops her on her butt in the middle of a clearing. hinata gasps as the breath is knocked from her.

"why did you take me?" she asks still to weak to move.

"Simple the atakasuki needs a new cleaning girl" pain shrugged not caring about her shock.

sorry I edited this more hope you like it~

By: Rebekah baird


	2. lost hope

Hey guys just a reminder please out of the goodness of your heart write a review at the end thanks

Disclaimer: I in no forms own naruto J

U may continue reading know.

-sakura's p.o.v.-

I couldn't help it during the whole match i was in shock frozen and forced to just watch that was until naruto was knocked back and strait into me sending us flying and knocking the wind out of me. after a little I was able to focus quickly using tsunade sensei's teachings to heal naruto them lee finally reaching neji I looked at him and checked for any sign of life. I found none neji hyuga was dead. I felt sadness overwhelm me at the loss of his life i couldn't help him i was useless to everyone naruto said nothing as he touched my shoulder I turned around and welcomed his embrace as i cried in his arms soaking his shirt in my tears. naruto genitally picked me up as lee carried neji's limp life less body and they left heading back to the village.

-hinata's p.o.v.-

hinata was limp as she was carried to the akatsuki's home in the mountains. she had given up her struggling and her tears came no more her throat hurt from her screams and she had pain in her stomach from the captors shoulder digging into it. she barely noticed her surroundings as she was carried into the house upstairs and into a room. she was then laid on the bed in the center of the room where she was released from her bonds and her gag was removed. she lay there lifeless as the covers where pulled up and over her pain then walked out closing and locking the door behind her. hinata just layed there replaying neji's death over and over in her head till she was finally able to stop drifting into a dreamless sleep.

-the next morning-

hinata woke up in a strange place looking up into strange eye's. usually this would have caused her great alarm but she was surprisingly calm looking into these eye's. she couldnt seem to remember anything from her past but this didn't seem to bother her.

"good morning hinata I brought you something to eat" he got up off the bed and placed her meal on the table. she followed slipping out of bed and sitting in the chair across from him she grabbed the chopsticks and looked at her meal rice egg's and sausage it looked yummy so she started eating. "form today on cooking will be your job as well as training each and everyday you will have to choose what to do in your free time. she nodded listening to him as she continued eating.

-in the living room-

"are we sure this is a good idea I mean sure we erased her memories but she is from the leaf village what if they come for her again?" konan paced in front of the couch as the other members chatted not really listening to konan fret over the new girl pain thought she was fine and that was all they cared to know.

"relax we replaced eveything she knows with a flase memory she thinks her family died by the leaf village and pain saved her bringing her here and making her an official member of the akatsuki so stop worrying and come eat breakfast" deidaria was annoyed with konan and just wanted her to shut up so he was pleased she listened to him. in all reality we really knew konan was only worried that this girl would cause problems for her and pain even though everyone but her could see he had no interest in her. they all knew pains reason the girl her was purly selfish. they all knew pain had taken a liking to the weak ninja girl and that is why she was here

-in the bedroom-

"so who's room am I in?" pain shrugged

"your in our room we had to move quickly last night it's no surprise you don't remember" pain shrugged "we had a mouse on or trail" hinata nodded she didn't really know how to react to all of this and with her little amount of memories she wasn't supposed to. pain smiled at at her blank face "when your done eating meet me at 3:00 in our usual clearing for training" hinata nods as pain gets up and leaves closing the door behind him. hinata finished shortly after and got up quickly stripping out of her clothes she grabbed her towel and walked into their privet bathroom turning it to just the right temp she stepped in and started washing herself. after hinata was sure she got rid of all her dirt and grim she stepped out drying off and walking out of the bathroom and to their closet shifting through her clothes till she finds her usual tube top and black capri pants putting them on she pulls on her robe and ninja shoes before heading out to the training ground.

Hehe I know evil to just leave u like that right sorry anyway more will be posted later and like I siad please leave a review J


	3. memories

Hey guys just a reminder please out of the goodness of your heart write a review at the end thanks

Disclaimer: I in no forms own naruto J

U may continue reading know.

Everyone gasped at this little sentence everyone but neji who just stared in shock at pain

" it'll be my pleasure master" I said

" good now go and do it" pain said

" right" I responded then I jumped did a flip and came down and landed right in front of a vary shocked and prepared for anything , neji.

" Why hinata why? why now of all times do u turn on me" he asked

I laughed at him

"because my master has wished it so" I said there was no hint of feeling in any of those words. my heart was as pure as ice when it came to fighting. I leaped at him and kicked him square in the chest where all of my chakura was focused at. Neji was quick and braced him self for the blow but it was still not enough he flew back unconscious and landed awkwardly on his side then I heard the sound of his bones crush as I break his ribs and kill his pulse forever. Just as I jump back to pain side he says lets go

" hn" I say and we head off into the forest I hear sakura scream and naruto run in our direction I whirl just in time to block his attack at my back

" you killed him hinata killed him and yet u have no emotions toward it at all" he yelled

" Ahh but you see I had to to prove my loyalty to pain and I do not regret it at all besides he was just a know it all. He wasn't even that important I bet he wont even get the sympathy of my father" I said " so you might as well go home to well whatever's left of it and and forget this even happened because if this gets out I will personally hunt you down and slit your throat ok. I have to go now see u when you slip up hehe bye" and then I was gone and naruto was lest behide staring at the spot I disappeared in shock and fear.

Later at madarra's house….

" anyway this is our crew and welcome to it. As you are now a member you get your own robe" said pain

All seemed happy until that night…..

Hehe I know evil to just leave u like that right sorry anyway more will be posted later and like I siad please leave a review J


	4. feelings of love

Hey guy's hope you have enjoyed the story thus far I ask that you please review I love to read them. oh and beware of the lemon in this chappy.

-hinata's p.o.v.-

It didnt take me long to reach the clearing I met pain in every day for training andi t wasnt hard to sneak up on him and jump on his back surprising him as he fell over and I giggled landing on top of him.

"Man is that place stuffy I hate the fact that I can't show any emotions in there i feel like a robot" I rolled over and lied down in the grass beside him watching the clouds "it's much better out here where the only one watching us is the birds and the sun." pain nodded as he watched the brian washed girl look at the clouds believing this was her whole life. He enjoyed her relaxed expression and soft features he couldn't help it as he reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Hinata froze at the touch and and smiled enjoyed the feeling of it. It wasn't often she got to feel his touch but she enjoyed it when he did. She smiled at looked at him and giggled at the goofy grin she got in return. He stoped smiling and pulled away causing her to frown at the loss of contact. He got up and shrugged at this feeling of sadness willing it away before helping her to her feet. She got up still frowning as he walked to the other side of the clearing.

"Time to start your training" Pain said. Hinata sighed and nodded as he got into her battle stance for what little time she had with her know dead family she had learned only how to use and control her byakugun (did i spell that right?) which really helped against pains rinagin (what about this one?) becuase pain may feel affection for this girl but he pulled out all the stops using all 6 paths to fight her with. she smiled as they fought because she had learned to attack without being seen by others rendering the rinagin useless. although she used all her tricks pain still over powered her.

"OK OK I give up" I gasped out of breath. Pain then let me go as the other paths disappeared and he lied down next to me again breathing heavily.

"you have gotten good recently I really can't see any of your attacks" Pain smiled at me a proud look on his face. This made me smile too as my breathing returned to normal and I relaxed. Pain's expression turned nervous as he moved closer to me and once again returned his hand to my cheek ever so slowly. i smiled as the contact and moved closer as well. Looking into his eyes I gave him a look of approval which then changed his look from one of nervousness to confidence as he leaned down to kiss me gently. a little surprised by his actions I hesitated but soon started kissing him back. he took this as an invitation as he deepened the kiss licking my lips and asking for entrance. He was granted his request as I parted my lips letting his tongue slip inside and we explored each other. I let out a soft moan as he shifted and was now on top of me this of course only provided him with more encouragement to continue as he slid his hand into my bra-less tube top and grabbing a hand full of breast making me moan even more. I gasped for breath as he broke away and started to lightly bite my neck. I can't believe these feeling I've never felt them before but i enjoyed every minute of it as I moaned more and more louder and louder.

-pain's p.o.v.-

I enjoyed every minute of this as her noises of pleasure increased. It wasnt long before I had removed her robe along with her top. I loved every inch of her body as I suckled and nipped on one of her breast and using my other hand to pleasure the other breast. she gripped my back and dug her nails into my skin as she moaned louder. It took a while as I wanted to enjoy every inch of her but soon both of us were naked. she blushed at the sigh of my naked body above hers and I smiled.

"Something wrong?" she blushed at my question shaking her head.

"no your just so.. big and its only my first time..." Pain smiled and nodded

"I promise to be gentle" she nodded and blushed as red as a tomato "are you ready?" she hesitated but nodded. I kissed her before I moved forward slowly entering her body she let out little squeaks of pain as I entered her but soon I was fully inside and paused as I let her adjust to me. It didn't take long before she indicated she wanted me to continue and not long after for her squeaks of discomfort to turn into moan of pleasure. her moans started to become louder and she drew blood for my back as her walls tightened telling me she was close to her climax good thing to because so was he. He couldn't help but speed up as he thrust into hinata finally she along with him reached their climax and enjoyed the wonderful feeling of orgasm. he was breathing heavily as he ended and layed next to her and pulled her close.

-hinata's p.o.v-

hinata and pain said nothing for quite a while before he sighed noticing how much time has gone by.

"I hate to say it but we should get dressed and head back before they start to miss us" I nodded and sat up reluctantly as I grabbed my clothes and put them back on as he did the same. he turned around and kissed me hugging me tight before letting go. We both sighed and turned going back to the house.


	5. getting drunk

Hey guys I hope this is getting good cuz I enjoy writing it… please review…. Ummm…. Sasuke u do the disclaimer…

Sasuke: bekah does not wish to own naruto therefore she doesn't

Alright lets go…

-Sakuras p.o.v.-

It wasn't easy calming down the hyuga's in there fit of rage they may not like hinata but to have someone so well trained and who knows the secrets of the eye's this was unacceptable. I sighed as I stood next to tsunade listening to them bicker back and forth about how we should make our next move. Most just wanted to kill her and be done with it, and some thought it would be best to keep her around after all she was a hyuga. I growled low getting more irritated that they would even consider killing hinata, as well as the fact that we were letting them have a say hyuga's or not. of course tsunade noticed my irritation and raised her hand to stop the arguement

"look i understand the predicament your in but we will admittedly refuse to send any of our ninja's on an assassination of a fellow leaf member." tsunade objected to they're crazy plan also causing smug looks to appear on several of the branch members faces. "if you wish to kill hinata do it with your own money and time but right know I have to plan a rescue mission for one of my missing ninja's which also mean if you were to kill hinata you would be going against your village leaders wishes" I smiled good way to end the fighting and stop all other possibilities of a dead hinata. Tsunade was a bright women then again I already new that.

-hinata's p.o.v.-

hinata walked in to find the house a war zone and deidaria along with sisori in the center you could tell they were drunk as they yelled at each other both holding a glass full of what could only be vodka. I sighed as I entered the kitchen the sight of this fight you could tell the other had had a couple drinks as well and konan one to meany as she was making out with kakuzu and letting hiden fondle her chest she was a sexy drunk that's for sure. i walked around the war zone seeing pain had beat me to it i grabed a glass and waited before pouring myself a glass and sitting on the counter watching the fight. as i listened it didnt take long before i figured out the fight was over konan who was gone now taken upstairs by hiden and stitch boy to do who knows what. It was apparent after a little bit that I was drunk too as I lost my sense of dignity and started rubbing against pain who was know downing his forth cup of vodka and pouring a fifth. Taking the hint grabbed me and kissed me it didn't take much encouragement to get him to take me from the counter and carry me to the couch where he sat down having me straddle him. were he he turned our kissing into a hot make out session. after a while the fight was dispersed and while tobi was getting hit on by deidaria who we all knew was gay, sisori had passed out, and itachi came to join us just as drunk as pain he started to feel me up much to mine and pains enjoyment. Soon it switched and I was making out with itachi while pain was slowly undressing me. Itachi being itachi sensed my growing sober andd gave me a new cup which I downed and followed them into my room to continue this more privately. The rest of the night became a blur as it was mixed with sweat, moans, and pain.

I woke up the next morning to the sun in my face I groaned and rolled over only to discover a warm body next to me which I happily cuddled up to falling back asleep. A few hours later I yawned and stretched groaning at the pain in my head I crawled out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom to grab some asprin filling the glass with water using it to take the pills. I looked down at my naked figure to discover pain in quite a few other places too as I started to remember what happened last night I giggled and looked back into the room to see both itachi and pain sleeping soundly together in the bed. I watched for a bit longer before taking a shower quickly and changed into my bra and underwear before slipping on my see through night gown and creeping silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. I cleaned off the counters and set out the stuff needed for pancakes eggs and sausage. As I was almost done cooking pain and itachi come down the stairs and sit down at the table.

"good morning fellas are you too hungry?" I smiled and made them plates setting out the peanut butter, butter,and syrup for them to chose from. i finished making the last few sausages and turned off the stove. I put the dishes away and severed equal plates for everyone else setting them down at they're seats as they stumble in before sitting down next to pain and eating my own. They all mumble thank yous and compliments of my cooking as they indulge in their breakfast.


	6. a shower full of love

**well sorry for the wait here is the 6th chappy to my story~ lemon!**

* * *

><p>hinata's P.O.V.<p>

I finished my breakfast before the others and headed out as the last few drunken members stumbled into the kitchen. I served them food and gave pain a backwards glance to which he nodded and I took off out of the house. I breathed in the fresh air and laughed happily as I jumped through the tree's I love this feeling. the feeling of freedom, no one to listen too, just me and my friends working towards our common goal of collecting the jinjuriki (- did I spell that right?). I reached the clearing and looked around nothing was out of the ordinary so I shrugged and started on my morning yoga. Twisting my body to its vary limits I reveled in the feeling of the pain as I was stretched out. as soon as I was done though I sat back and lied down in the grass. I must have dosed off as I wake up to find pain shaking my shoulder. I smiled and pulled him down next to me and rested my head on his chest.

general P.O.V.

"Hmmm... you make a great pillow" hinata smiled and shifted closer. pain smiled at the raven haired girl lying on his chest and played with her hair. she sighed enjoying the feeling. pain let the moment go on for a while longer before getting up.

"Ok time to get serious" Pain held out a hand to help hinata up, which she took and got up as well smiling as usual. Pain never made it easy on hinata and she loved it, especially when she won. hinata activated her byakugan and stood her ground watching and waiting for him to make the first move.

-one battle scene later-

(sorry I suck at the battle scenes so I skipped it) hinata fell down panting

"Ok ok I give you win" hinata submitted pain smiled and relaxed laying down next to her as they stared up at the clouds watching in peaceful silence.

-back in the leaf village-

Naruto leaped over building after building on his way to the hogake tower. when he reached the tower he didn't even bother to knock as he barged into granny's office.

"What is this I hear that hinata was kidnapped!" naruto was furious to put it simply. tsunade sighed as sheneatly stacked and signed the papers in front of her before looking at naruto.

"Naruto what a plesant surprise! I'm sure your hear on account of hinata's little problem?" tsunade smiled at him sweetly, which of course made him more pissed.

"Cut the crap granny if hinata has been kidnapped then I want to resucue her!" tsunade smiled at his reply.

"Good then I'll be happy to assign you to the mission." tsunade pulled out the mission scroll and handed it to naruto. "the leader of this mission is Neji and you are to take kakashi, lee, and kiba with you. since the last time we heard of the akatsuki's location was on the outskirts of the sand village i have notified them of your arrival temari will be your escort from dismissed leave as soon as possible." naruto bowed and left the office to find the others and to prepare for the journey ahead.

-hinata's p.o.v.-

I searched the forest frequently now as this weird feeling of danger overwhelmed my senses. I kept glancing back and continually woke up from nightmares filled with faces I didn't even know a pink haired woman, and a yellow haired fox boy. they always called my name till pain woke me up. I'm becoming scared something that would rip me from this world of happiness. I was currently making lunch enjoying the normality of this activity and then served it up to the others. today itachi, kisame, hiden, and kakuzu were out hunting they're jinjuriki for they're missions so it was just konan, pain, deidara, tobi, and me to feed after lunch I cleaned up the place and went up stairs for a shower.

I stripped off all of my clothes and turned on the water adjusting the temp before getting in. After awhile of enjoying the warmth of the water I grabbed the shampoo and set to work washing my hair and then rinsing it out. With my back faced to the entrance to the shower and the water drowning out the sound i didn't notice pain slip into the room.

-pain's p.o.v.-

I walked into the room careful not to make any noise and quickly stripped off all my clothing and slipped into the shower behind hinata. Still going unnoticed I walked up behind her and pinned her to the wall catching her by surprise. She immediately tensed but relaxed after she realized it was me. keeping her pinned to the wall I slid one hand around and softly grabbed her tit teasing her nipple and received a vary pleasurable moan. Using my other hand I slowly slipped my hand from the top of her back and all the way down to her lower regions and softly teased her now dripping wet pussy earning myself another but louder moan. After teasing her for a while I slipped two of my fingers into her entrance causing her to moan again and lean back against my chest giving me a vary passionate kiss as I began to finger fuck her. Her moans kept getting louder and louder as I fucked her with my fingers and soon a passionate scream of my name as I sent her into a vary pleasurable climax. I smiled pulling my fingers from her pussy and positioning them in front of her lips.

"Suck" I commanded and suck she did completely cleaning my fingers of her juices and then continuing to suck. I enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on my fingers and couldn't hold much longer so I positioned my self behind her teasing her entrance. she moaned and stopped sucking my fingers."What do you want? tell me hinata what do you desire?" she moaned more as i continued to tease her.

"You pain, I want you, I desire you, I NEED you" she begged pushing against my erection. I smiled and pushed in and she moaned loud if she hadn't been pinned to the wall she would have collapsed in pleasure. I moaned enjoying the feeling of her tight muscles around my member as I slid all the way in pausing for a sec and then slowly began to fuck her. I sped up fucking her faster and faster harder and harder doing just as she requested. It didn't take long for her to reach her limit once again and climax. The tightening of her walls and the sound of her moan sent me over the edge to climax right along with her. After it was over and our breathing became normal once again I pulled out and we took turns washing each others bodies. Before getting out and walking back into our room and getting on the bed falling asleep soon after.


	7. found

Hehe….. Oh hey guys sorry great idea on the brain but I have to finish this one first so please review and I'll finish when I finish thanks for the support ummm…. Oh I know kida can do the disclaimer

Kiba: bekah dose not own naruto

Bekah: thanks kiba… ok on we go

* * *

><p>Naruto's p.o.v.<p>

she had told me to remain calm and wait but how could I when hinata was gone kidnapped by pain and probably being tortured for all information on the leaf and me. I rushed through the trees ignoring the voices behind me telling me to slow down to worried about hinata to care. she could already be dead and if she wasn't then every single second counts as one she could die.

hinata's p.o.v.

this feeling of danger soon became bearable as the days passed by we changed hideouts in order to remain undiscovered and things continued as they were. At this time everyone was in the hideout and getting drunk on sake once again. this time I decided not to participate instead i was laying in a clearing above the hideout looking at the stars and eating dango. Things were nice out tonight and I was confident nothing would happen on such a beautiful night. I finished the dango quickly and continued to watch the stars thinking about my past. Pain stumbled into the clearing slightly drunk and lied down next to me looking at the stars as well. we stared at them for quite a long time not speaking just looking at the sky the wind was cold but I payed it no mind. small clouds started to pass by. Soon a rather large one passed and it started to rain. Breaking out of the trance frowned at the cold wet rain falling on me and got up. pain did as well but he seemed to be enjoying the rain I gave him a questioning look to which he returned with a smile. I frowned again but didn't have time to say something as he grabbed me and pulled me close before closing whatever distance was left to kiss me. At that point it started to rain even more forcing us to run inside laughing. I looked around and noticed that itachi was asleep on the table, hiden and kakuzu had apearentlygotten hot and heavy seeing as neither had they're clothes on and the other trail of clothes lead to sisori's room where as I passed noises seemed to be coming from. I laughed the things that happen when the atusuki get drunk. I passed a sleeping konan in the hallway on the way to my room opening the door I walked in and into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Pain's p.o.v

she was beautiful so beautiful and as the day's go by I couldn't help thinking about losing her and how fearful I became that I would. The kyuubi was obviously close to her and she comes from the hyuga they're was no telling what the leaf would do to get her back. Losing hinata... is like losing yamato it's something that I cant stand... losing another... Tomorrow I will talk to her and tell her the truth maybe she will forgive me for taking her...

Naruto's p.o.v.

We did it we reached the point not to long ago and started searching it wasnt long after that we got A tip on they're location and nothing was worth dismissing so here we were in front of a house cleverly hidden inside the mountain but after a while we removed the barrier and where now silently observing. Rain suddenly coming down he suddenly heard noises of laughter and as he spotted two figures running out of the clearing and to the house. Naruto's breath hitched as he recognized hinata was laughing and following behind pain hands connected. Naruto's thoughts ran wild, Wait why is hinata happy? and laughing She should be scared or tied up in a basement... No! She couldn't have turned! she couldn't be a spy! she couldn't! It wasn't possible she must be brainwashed or hypnotized! Yes anything but her being a traitor! A voice called him back as all of the light's were going out it was time for them to move.


	8. storys are told

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

On we go

Sakuras p.o.v

\

"hn" I said and off we were jumping over tons of buildings and buildings in tell we reached karuni sensei's house we knocked and then we waited when she came to the door she was not surprised to see us

"what is it u want" she asked

"we want to tell u the truth" I said

"what's there to tell she's dead and her cousin went with her" she said and tear filled her eyes she blinked to hold them back

" there is a lot to tell" I said

"sigh" "fine u may come in if u wish" and she stepped back to let us in we sat down on the couch and she sat in the recliner

"all right know tell me what u came to tell" she said

" all right so…" and them we told her the whole thing all of it when we where done she wasn't even looking at us in fact she was on the other side of the room

"Why" she asked "why did this have to happen why to her of all people her evil I cant believe it no it cant be true" tsunade got up and hugged karuni she cried when we asked her if she agreed to keep it a secret she could only bring her self to nod.

Hinatas p.o.v

"RUN" I screamed and they did they ran for there lives with was really fast I was at the back when we got to the village we stopped for a second

"hinata why the scream?" asked tobi

"because dear tobi the black ops from the neighboring village want my good sides head on a silver platter that is why they are 5 miles that way but thankfully are heading in the wrong direction" I said

"oh that's why but why do they want your head?" he asked

"for reasons u will never find out about ok" I said

"ok" he said


	9. romance kicks in

Hey guys I'm so sorry about all the short chapters so I'm going to make this one extra long ok anyways please review at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I could never own naruto

On with the show….

Hinatas p.o.v.

"knock" knock" knock" pain was at my door this simple things can pull u from your deep thoughts I was laying in my bed where I was thinking about every thing that happened today especially the encounter with the black ops

"come in" I said and then he opened the door and sat in the chair by my desk

"so r u going to tell me what's going on" asked pain

"No sorry I cant my self conscious good side says I shouldn't" I said

"well if u wish to tell me anyways I'm down stairs ok" said pain then he got up and was almost out the door when…

Pains p.o.v.

"Pain" I said he turned around to see the tears flowing down my face although he didn't now why he felt sad because she was he walked over to the bed and curled up with hinata he let her soak his shirt till she was asleep then he slipped out and went to change his shirt while he was at it he decided he would also need to take a shower to clean off the tears that soaked through the shirt as he was in the shower the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about hinata how cute she was when she slept why it was she was crying and why it was that she couldn't stop thinking about hinata why is it he choose her to be his ever loving follower none of this made sense after he was done in the bathroom and on his way back to his room he had 3 conclusions and he positively denied two out of the three choices. One was he thought of hinata as any other member of this group. Two was he was meant to make her his pet later on in life. And three he was hopelessly in love with hinata. Get this the first two are the ones he denies the being in love with her was the only one that made sense to him. He just wished there was a way to find out if she liked him to. He was know laying in his bed in the guys room. And slowly but surly he began to drift to sleep.

Hinatas p.o.v.

When she finally woke from her peaceful slumber she got changed into her blue caprices black shirt and purple coat over that. She went down stairs to find the guys waiting for her when she checked the time it said 1:00 at night.

"omg I guys must be starving" I ran into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for lunch I was rushing around she barley heard them when hey said they had already ate.

"yes but you haven't eaten lunch know have you boys" I stated and smiled when I heard there muffled no's when it was time for lunch I to pain to set the table loving the site of pain as he bends over- wait why am I thinking like this I shouldn't be so why am I? as I ponder these thoughts I serve the boys plates I never did really find the answer to these questions. And as the day went one I found these questions popping up every time I looked at pain


End file.
